Carrots and Lemons
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: ( despite the title...there is no lemon atm)) For his hard work and dedication Mafia Boss Blood Dupre decides to give his right hand man Elliot March a generous amount of time off. How will Elliot spend his time and what will happen when he meets another rabbit who happens to be a faceless
1. Lemons and Carrots

"Nice to meet you Elliot I'm Mira~"she said happily

With that a new world will open before the March Hare Elliot. For his efforts and time Blood decided to give Elliot some time off giving a gracious amount of time changes 10 in-fact and in 10 time change Elliot will experience more than he ever could expect.

Elliot walked through the town with a hop in his step today was the first day of his extravagant vacation. At first he thought Blood was playing a prank but he wasn't ."10 time changes to do whatever" he said to himself grasping his chin with his left hand wondering what all he could do nothing was really going on since it was currently night int the country of hearts but a few bars were open. He thought about his option and sadly nothing came to mind his ears drooped and he frowned. "What is there for me to do" he muttered doubtfully. He threw himself into a corner with gloom setting in even when he had his usual break he would still stay in the mansion with Blood and maybe if Alice was there ask her to go to the cafe with him for the carrot dishes.

"A-are you alright?" spoke a soft voice. Elliot's light brown ears twitched curiously turning around his light blue eyes meeting with a faceless with long white hair and naturally flopped rabbit ears that framed her child like face. He glared harshly at the faceless standing up towering over her, she was at the most 4-5 cm taller than Alice dressed in a typical style maid outfit. He pulled his gun out pointing it to the young girl who started to shake ,but refrained from screaming or anything. " What do you think you're doing Peter?" he asked annoyingly cocking his gun. Her heart jumped and her color ran staring at the barrel of the gun"Wh-who's Peter?"

Elliot glared deepened ready to pull the trigger it was typical for him to act before thinking like it was typical for Peter to go by any means to get what he wants so why not cross-dress?. Assuming it didn't dawn on him that the young girl was a faceless and again female." I don't know what you're trying to pull but what's stopping me from shooting you?" he scowled. She shook her head frantically weary of backing up being held at gun point." I'm not trying to pull anything I swear I'm sorry. I'm actually not sure how I got here but I'm from Diamond and I was hoping to see someone about getting home." she said trying to ease her racing heart. Elliot ears twitched again still pointing his gun towards her, he arched a brow to hear staring more closely her body was trembling it seem like a similar situation when he first met Alice. He decided to put his gun away with a light calming sigh.

" Diamond huh?" he said looking at the girl " Well unfortunately I don't know anything about Diamond because I've only moved to Clover so I don't know anyone that can help you." The girl pouted lowering her head to the ground it sent a weird irk through Elliot seeing something so similar play in front of him again." In any case it's not my problem to solve."he added with a cold chill in his voice trying to distance himself it's his vacation he shouldn't have to spend it helping some... rabbit. " Now get lost before I change my mind and shoot you".The girl nodded turning away and running off into the town. Elliot sighed scratching the back of his head.

The time suddenly changed to even and abit more stores started to open. He stretched abit and continued on his way suddenly excited." That cafe should be open I hope they have new dishes." he thought to himself knowing exactly where he was going. He stopped outside a light blue building decorated in frills and lace in the window seals with glass platters and trays advertising various desserts. His eyes lit up with excitement staring at platter that was show-casing a dish that was definitely carrots. He walked in with a smile as maid bowed." Welcome Sir please sit where ever you like" she said politely stepping to the side after greeting him to let him through.

Elliot smiled and went for a table against the wall somewhere where he can lean his broad back against while watching the cafe as he ate. He sat for only a second when a second maid came out holding a menu "Ah it's you welcome back." She greeted him cheerfully. Elliot smiled as she reached into her apron pulling out an orange menu."I took 's advice and made a special menu for you . Elliot glanced over towards the maid who held out a menu printed on orange paper decorated in carrots and even some key items had pictures on what they look ed like. His ears twitched excitedly taking the menu his eyes brimming in excitement." oh wow it's all carrot~" he said like a cheerful kid. The maid cover her mouth delicately as she chuckled watching the March Hare scan the items." Which you like a few minutes?" she asked. Elliot smiled and looked over at the maid and shook his head." No I'm ready now"

The maid chuckled pulling out her notepad and a pen waiting for his order." Alright ready when you are?" she said. Elliot grasped his chin over looking the menu again he said he was ready but he wanted to double check on all he wanted to get. " Ok then I'll take the Carrot Truffles and Sweet Carrot Balls, Carrot Havla, Carrot Kheer and Carrot juice and that will be it for now" He said trying to prevent any drool from coming out. The maid smiled stifling another giggle writing his order down." It'll be out shortly" she chirped before leaving Elliot with the menu to place his order. He smiled like a goof looking over the menu he didn't' think that they had this many dishes those jerks were holding out on him. He chuckled setting the menu down as more and more patrons started to arrive.

Few minutes later the maid returned holding a small platter of carrot sweets setting them down before the Hare." Here we are sir Carrot truffles Sweet Carrot Balls Carrot Havla Carrot Kheer Carrot juice and a special Carrot Cake Cupcake on the house. Elliot's cheeks flushed and his ears have a happy twitch picking up the fork playing a game of eenie meenie with his selection."I don't know what to try first" he asked himself it his mouth was big enough surely he could take one huge bite of everything. He finally decided the Carrot Cake Cupcake was the first to go. He used his fork to cut into the cake picking up the small portion bring it to his lips slightly shaking in anticipation on how good it was going to taste.

He bit down on the portion, eyes closed his body trembled covered in tingling goose bump. "So gooooood" he though to himself the cupcake had his heart pounding and the sensation didn't stop after the first bite every bite gave him the same sensation it was so moist and sweet orgasmic practically. His hopes filled and eye widen in his carrot Ecstasy binge polished he cleaned his plates in nothing flat. The maid shortly returned after awhile seeing how content Elliot was finishing the last bit of his carrot juice."Was it to your liking Sir?" she asked. Elliot smiled his cheek were tinted pink in excitement as he nodded. "It was thank you" he replied trying to come back from his cloud nine so he doesn't embarrass the Hatter family.

"I'm glad we recently got a new pastry chef and we were worried on how well she would do." The maid replied clearing Elliot's table of his plates. The left ear slumped and his right perked they got a new pastry chef in? he thought wondering what the previous one did to get replaced. As much as it wasn't any of his business regarding the affairs of faceless he asked."What happened to the previous chef?" The maid held the plates close to her balancing the glass on top of them all shaking her head." Nothing actually but since we're getting more and more business the owner thought a second chef would be a good idea."

At that moment the two way door that led to the kitchen opened and out walked another faceless."Ah there she is now" the maid said turning towards the girl. Elliot glanced over and his brows furrowed it was that girl from just a while ago. He stood up from his table walking over to her. "Ah sir?" the maid stammered but too scared to say anything else to a role-holder. The girl was in the middle of talking with a customer before bowing her head to them and turning un-aware of the March Hare behind her, she bumps into him and stumbles back but doesn't fall."I'm so sorry!" she said bowing. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly not trying to make a scene. The looked up staring at the man she met early instantly breaking into a nervous fidget. " I...uh...I uh...work here..." she mumbled.

"I thought you were from Diamond and you were trying to get home?" he asked slightly annoyed but still trying to keep his composure. "So why bother working?" The girl held her her hands in front of twiddling and fidgeting refusing to make any kind of eye contact"."I-I am it's just...I arrived 6 time changes ago and I picked up on a job so I could have a place to stay" she replied her voice growing more softly. The maid that had waited on Elliot calmly walked over knowing that her interference may get her killed but even so the girl was still her co-worker."Please don't harm her sir she's spend earning her keep and has done nothing wrong. Elliot expression seem to soften looking back at the maid who approached him then back to the girl her body started to tremble under the pressure but was to scared to move.

Guess he was going to let her again a second time on the plus at least he didn't pull his gun out but that would've cause more problems. "So you made those dishes I order?" he some reason the girl's body jerked expecting some heavy criticism from the Hare as she nodded. "It was good" he said calmly with a light tint of red to his cheeks he turned his head left her head her expression read shock but she smiled."Th-thank you~" she stuttered. Elliot turned away and went back to his table sitting down the menu still there looking it over." Hey!" he called out glancing back over at the girl. She jumped again and rushed over to him."Y-yes?" His ears lowered and eyes went back to the menu for a second letting an un-easy tension settle between the two. " This dish right here is it any good?" he asked pointing the picture of the dish on the menu. She leaned over abit looking at the picture."Ah the Cast-iron Carrots with Curry?"

Elliot stared with a curious Hmph passing his lips and nodded. "Yeah that." She nodded to him." It's good if you like your for to have a kick to it. Its' coconut oil carrot halves Salt black pepper curry powder with cilantro."I'll have to try that next time" The maid walked over setting down Elliot's ticket and bowing."Thank you come again" she said before leaving taking the girl with her starting up a small sighed staring back at the girl before reaching for the ticket and smirked arrogantly everything he had ordered was discounted next to nothing probably because he was a role-holder and good comments from role-holders meant good business for faceless.

He sighed and paid his ticket and left the cafe there wasn't really much of anything for him to do and he couldn't loiter at the cafe all evening after the scene he brow flinched feeling a weird feeling settling in it wasn't the food it was more emotional maintained. W-was he feeling embarrassed for showing his ass off there?. He sighed again continuing his way through the town."I guess I'll stop by the gun shop." he muttered walking through the town.


	2. Sweet Drops

He left the gun shop polishing a new hand pistol with his scarf sticking it in a new holster inside his jacket."That wasn't a bad deal" he said to himself excited about his new gun eagered to try it out. The time changed again and went from evening to morning. He looked around watching some of the more labeled "shady" shops close while a few stayed open which wasn't weird some of them would stay open for multiple time periods regardless of the time change and then close for the next 2 or 3 changes, it was just however they wanted it. "There really isn't anything for me to do" he said emphasizing the word really in a bored tone. He wandered around the town some of the lively hood still going on. "I should go and ask Blood about reconsidering this vacation." hemumbled only one time change and he already did what he wanted...was he that simple he questioned before coming to a halt. He looked ahead and for the third time in such a short amount of time was the girl sitting on a bench on break he figure.

The small scene he made at the cafe instantly came back to him he was abit more composed then he would've and maybe that was from the food but it was still a scene. He frowned and his ears drooped slightly, guess it was wrong of him to call her out like that. He felt like an idiot and a bit guilty for embarrassing the hatter family if Blood found out he would probably be punished and he would never hear the end of it from the bratty twins. Elliot decided to calmly approached her, the girl non-the-wiser to his presence reached beside her and bringing up a small white paper bag. She reached in the bag her flopped ears twitching lightly to what sounded like marbles in the bag as she pulled out a small yellow piece of candy popping the small treat into her mouth. " Hey" he said calmly. The girls jumped almost swallowing her candy looking up at Elliot who stared down at her. Even though his expression was calm it sent a heavy intimidating pressure on to the girl." Mind if I sit with you?"

She nodded quickly scooting to the right of the bench letting him sit down hunching over in her spot trying to make herself even smaller than she already wascompared to him. Her hands gripped the sides of the white bag before closing the bag up worried she might upset him or atleast that's how she felt when in truth she had done nothing wrong . Tension fell between the two wanting to break the thick air Elliot sighed." I didn't mean to call you out at work" he said looking away with a light tint on his cheeks. "No no it's ok really...I should've mentioned that I've been here for awhile before so..." she replied slightly anxious that a role-holder was talking with her without a gun...or audience. His ears slumped more recalling their first encounter not like anyone could explain their situation in full with a gun pointed at them.

"Actually I had just found out that the only way to get back to Diamond was to wait till Hearts jumps to Clover and then just stay in Clover when the jump happens again." she spoke with a troubled was hoping it would be easier but when has anything ever easy in Wonderland? It was a good thing though at least she knew she wasn't going to be stuck in Hearts ,but no one really knew when the countries would jump so she may be here for awhile. She exhaled slowly reaching over back to her bag the tension had gone down but was still there she reached into the bag shuffling the candies in the bag . "What are those?" Elliot asked watching her pull out a small yellow candy. "Lemon Drops"she said some what cheerfully popping the candy into her mouth.

She smiled happily reaching into the bag pulling another one out offering it to Elliot. who stared puzzled by the treat he wasn't big on candy unless it was carrots obviously or idf Alice madeit for him..but it would still be carrot based so what was the point trying anything else? Needlessto say he didn't expect much from it."I made these too they're really good." she assured him. He stared at the piece of candy before taking it from her rolling the candy between his index finger and thumb. Well if she made it than it was sure to be good and if it was anything like the dishes she made at the cafe than surely... plus he never really tried strictly lemon based candies he's had lemon tea before which mashed horribly with the carrot cake Alice made for him but he wouldn't tell Blood that cause he knew how much Blood loved tea and it would prooooobably result in Blood banning his carrot dishes and that would be total hell. He popped the candy in his mouth smacking his lips lightly it was sweet for a second and then it went sour his face scrunched and lips !so sour was it even a candy he was given?

The faceless beside him giggled but seem slightly concerned for his rather spontaneous and over zealous reaction it wasn't that bad maybe abit more sour than normal since she liked sour cnady but... He bit down on the candy hoping it would help rid the sting on his taste buds ,but now he had more bits to deal with."S-so sour" he whined behind his scrunched face. He swallowed the candy letting out a raspy cough doubling over feeling a sense having a lost battle against was a moment pause followed by a stifle giggle that turned into full laughter Elliot turned his head to the girl who was tearing in laughter." What's so funny!?" he asked annoyed at being laughed at by a faceless. "Yo-Your face hahaha I've never-r seen such a face hahaha" she replied wiping her tears away then holding her side. He blushed a bit scratching his cheek calmly before the laughing became contagious to him as he started laughing.

When the laughter finally settled down between them they both laughed for a good minute or two ,but now it was time for the girl to return to work." I should...get going" she said through panted breath .She still let out small giggle as she stood up looking at Elliot." Ah I never got your name." "Elliot...Elliot March" he replied instantly not phase that he answered a faceless so suddenly. She smiled brightly to him as she spoke" Nice to meet you Elliot I'm Mira." and with that said she turned away heading back to work. Oh! She thought you her self as she whipped back around. " Please stop by the cafe again Elliot~." Elliot nodded staring back at the girl it was weird in the lighting he could swear that he saw a fade shading of pink on her face must've been her cheeks flushing from her saying something like that. Mira smiled once more and waved before turning away calmly heading back to her job leaving Elliot with nothing else but to return to mansion to sleep.


	3. Small Talk

(( filler chapter sorry I know fillers are annoying but Mira will be back in Ch.4))

After parting with Mira Elliot decided it was time to turn in for the night he stood up from the bench and gave a large stretch catching a glimpse of a white bag beside him. He turned seeing the small white that had those sour lemon drops Mira was snacking things are dangerous he thought to himself and yet somehow he had sub-consciously picked the bag up. "I'm only taking these so I can give them back to her later" he said trying to convince himself but for what reason it didn't appear to him. Be that as it may he returned to the mansion having to be quiet upon entering and went straight to his room.

He woke instinctively the moment the time changed to morning sitting up in his bed."Oh right I'm on vacation" he mumbled rubbing his eyes tiredly. He laid back down covering himself up in his blanket making an attempt to sleep in a bit...just a bit. "Ooooi chicky-blonde! Wake up" came a voice outside his door. "You got in a little late last night what you do on your first day off?" spoke another voice. Elliot scowled but stayed in bed he wasn't about to get up and deal with Dee and Dum. "chiiiiiiiicky-rabbit~" Dee teased Dum copying his brother shortly after outside the door. He glared at the door and reached under his pillow pulling out his new pistol he bought turning his arm behind him firing a shot at the door.

The bullet went through and there was silence but no thud. Elliot sat the gun on his nightstand and waited, Still nothing...He sat up with an annoyed groan wearing nothing but sleeps pants walking to the door. "I know you punks aren't dead" he said irritated. He waited for a second and still there was no answer. What were the chance that one bullet took them both out that they were standing side by side and bullet just zipped right through them...very unlikely but it would be blissfor Elliot atleast. He opened the door and instantly looked down seeing Dee and Dum crouching."That was mean stupid-hare" spoke Dee " Good thing his aim suck right?" said Dum. "I'll make you think mean now why are you disturbing me!"

The twins looked at each other for a second and then back to Elliot." Oh that's right" the said in unison." We heard you got time off..." And we want to know how" they said one finishing the others sentence." How about working and not skipping you little brats!" He snapped slamming on the door on them. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a long sigh well he's up now may as well start the next part of his vacation. He got dressed and walk out of his room Dee and Dum had run off at some point to their post outside the gate or probably not. Out of habit Elliot went straight for Blood's room knocking on the door. "Yes?" spoke Blood from the other side

Elliot open the door poking his head." I'm leaving Blood".Blood's eyes were glued to his desk as he wrote out some documents completely indifferent."Uh actually...about my vacation" Elliot started before watching Blood stop all together looking up at Elliot. "What's wrong with it?" he asked putting on an apathetic smile." I don't know I just don't know how to spend it"."Really?" Blood questioned setting a small white bag on his desk. Elliot stared at the back for a second barreling the rest of the way through the door* "where did you get those?"he asked. Blood watched as Elliot made a reach for the bag snatching it away."The twins brought to me while you were still asleep you really should lock your door Elliot." he glared muttering about the twins and how he was going to make them pay before hearing the sound of the bag crumbling.

He turned to Blood watching him pull out a small lemon drop candy staring at it."and here I was expecting carrots." Blood teased. Elliot stared at Blood watching him putting the candy back in bag and then setting the bag on his desk the looking to Elliot with a smirk. "I'm proud of you Elliot" Blood said sounding slightly arrogant. Elliot rose a brow confused "What do you mean Blood?". Blood leaned back in his chair locking his fingers and resting them on his stomach leaving Elliot confused. Was he proud that he was gone for a total of two time periods, that he was wanting to come back already...or was it that he missed shooting Dee and Dum through the door just awhile back. "You should invite her over" He said. Her? he thought to himself " You mean Mira?" he said letting it slip.

Blood chuckled darkly holding up the bag for Elliot who was now slightly flustered in dis-comfort taking the bag. "The lemon drops went well with the tea I just had-" " those lemon drops are dangerous" Elliot exclaimed cutting Blood. "oh?" Blood retorted calmly complete one-sided in this debate. "They were so sour I thought my face would implode" He said scratching his orange hair frantically. " I suppose it was a bit over bearing but with the earl grey it was rather delicious" Blood said clasping his chin. " In either case I see no need to have you return to work I even made some plans of my own so I'm not bored so go and enjoy yourself. " But I-" "Elliot" Blood interrupted give Elliot a rather cold smile." You've earn this time off and if you don't enjoy it to the fullest then not only will I have you continue your main duties but I'll also make you babysat the twins around the clock when you're not cleaning and re-organizing my collection. Elliot swallowed heavily knowing Blood wasn't playing and simply grabbed the bag from his desk and leaving figuring what all he was going to do to keep himself busy til his vacation was up."I'll be going then" he said leaving Blood to his work." Mira...huh?"...


	4. Carrots, Lemon,and Muffins

" Good morning sir welcome back" spoke one of the maids as Elliot walked through the door of the cafe."Is Mira working today?" he asked looking at the maid. The maid seemed a bit startled that Elliot was asking for Mira, she was the very same maid that stepped in when he was bothering Mira." Yes sir" she replied slightly nervous" did you want me to go get her?" "Would you please?" he asked walking past the maid taking the same seat he had the last time watching as the maid dashed off into the kitchen." Mira that role-holder is here". Mira looked up having just put in a cake for an order her hair tied up in a pony as she smiled lightly. "I asked him to come back" she said happily " I didn't think he would though"

The morning was just full of surprises for the faceless maid as she shook her head and smiled. She only knew Mira for the time she been working at the cafe and already could tell she was a sweet caring girl she never did anything wrong and usually no one would get upset with her Elliot was the first. The maid smiled gabbing Mira by the arm and pulling her to the door stopping to briefly clean her up of the flour that powdered her face and pushed her out. Mira was baffled by the maid's sudden mother intended affection to clean her up before walking over to Elliot. " Hey Elliot" she said greeting him with a smile. Elliot smiled up at her nodding his head. The maid watching from the kitchen peeking out from the door watching the two ready to step in at any time. "uh thank you for coming back I know it sounded rather selfish and I'm sure you probably have other stuff to do"

Elliot shook his head with a bit of an awkward blush on his cheeks." N-not really since I'm always working I don't really get out but this cafe is a regular for me so I was going to stop by again even if you hadn't said anything". Mira giggled softly eyeing the floor there wasn't much to really be said between them and she had a feeling she was being watched which made her even more nervous. "I...I should probably get back to the kitchen." she said turning away. She rose her head seeing another maid behind the first one both frantically shaking their heads and then making a writing gesture wanting her to take his order." Oh that's right" she said turning back around"I'm so sorry I didn't ask what you wanted to order" Mira said in an antsy manner. Elliot paused for a second looking over at Mira the maid that greeted him failed to give him a menu but they pretty much all knew what he was going to get...carrots.

"Ah you need a menu don't you? I'm sorry" Mira said looking around worried. Elliot chuckled finding it cute on how nervous she was acting considering on how shy and fearful she was last night. "No no it's ok carrot dishes are what I usually get." He said trying to settle her stopped looking back to Elliot red in the face the maids giggling in the back-ground Mira was sweet yes and that made her the perfect target for a little but of playful teasing which was what the maids intended. " You recommended me a dish last time right how about that and two or three of some of your other carrot dishes sound good?" He suggested resting his elbow on the table leaning into his hand."The cast iron carrots with curry right?" Elliot nodded his head watching Mira run back to the kitchen barely missing the ease-dropping maids from being hit by the two-way door.

The maids looked at each other then nonchalantly followed Mira with coy smiled trapping her over by the spice cabinet." Well?" said a maid. Mira tensed up looking at the maids attempting to hide behind a small container of curry powder." w-well what?". The maids leaned in closer their smiles growing bigger." you and the role-holder" said the maid on the left "and you both just met" spoke the one on the right. Mira face turned cherry red shaking her head her ears batting her face. " N-no we just met I mean we hung out a bit yesterday and he apologized t-that's all" Mira replied slightly nervous fidgeting with the container."Too bad you guys look cute together". "It's nothing like that" Mira said defensively walking past the maids her face still red turning on the stove to cook Elliott's order.

Both the maids stared at each other for a second they probably went to far with the teasing. They left Mira to her work heading back out to the floor to wait on the customers. After awhile Mira walked out from the kitchen carrying a platter of carrot dishes heading to Elliot's table setting the dishes out slightly anxious." I-I didn't know what else to make you so I made the Cast Iron Carrot with Curry, Carrot mille-feuille, some mini carrot muffins and a slice of carrot cheese cake". Elliot eyes lit up like last time all over again. It all looked so delicious he couldn't wait . He went straight for the cheese-cake taking a small bite, his ears fluttered it was so sweet and so creamy cavities were definitely going to be worth it no regrets. Mira watched Elliot's ears wiggle sure she had her own ears and she would tug and and pull on them and even twirl them but for some reason she reeeeeeally wanted to play with Elliot's probably because his ears stood straight up and could show his emotions, obviously he was happy.

A maid slowly approached Mira just as she turned around to head back to the kitchen." Since we're slow do you want to go ahead and take your break now. Mira stared at the maid thinking she was in with other two in teasing her ,but she wasn't she was being sincere."I guess I could I need to go pick up some more ingredients."she sais staring off abit try to think of what all she needed. "I'll help you." Elliot said his fork still in his mouth a just finishing his second dish." But the muffins will be coming with me" he added with a goofy grin. Mira was surprised but shook it off with a chuckle." you don't have to" Mira said. Elliot stood up wiping his face and then grabbing the muffins." I don't min,but can I take the plate with me or do I need a to go box?" he asked. Mira giglged again and the maid arched a brow at the role-holder. Elliot who was somewhat puzzled by their reaction what he wasn't about to let the muffin's go to waste they were going with him.

"Let me go get you a bag" Mira said running off to the kitchen. Elliot waited as the maid turned to look at at him." Despite what you did yesterday I appreciate you taking care of her today's treats will be on the house." His smile widen looking like a big dork."awesome thanks."he replies excitedly. Mira came back carrying a small white bag with her. She had removed her apron making it look like she was wearing a simple purple knee length long sleeve dress over a a white frilled shirt with black strap over shoes making her go from maid to loli in a matter of losing her full coverage apron apron and had hair let down." Here you can put them in this." she said. Elliot placed the muffins in the bag and then opened his jacket to put him in his pocket oh he thought seeing another white bag peeking out. He switched the bags out handing the other one to her."You left these on the bench" he said. "Oh my lemon drops." Mira spouted taking the bag." I thought I had left them somewhere." She unraveled the bag not noticing any missing even though Blood had one popping one into her mouth." Alright we can go" she said happily.


	5. Shopping with Lemons

As they walked along the streets of town Elliot and Mira failed to have any kind of communication. Yes he offered to go with her but he wasn't sure on why and Mira seemed to be embarrassed by the stares she was getting being so close to a role-holder. "A-about that carrot in curry dish" Elliot said trying to make small talk. Mira looked over at him it was obvious he was thinking of something but she didn't know." Was something wrong with it?" she asked. Elliot ears flicked as he stared at her. " What? No it was delicious it's just that you said it had a kick and when I tried some it was sweet."Mira thought back to the cafe briefly when she was working on the dish after she had sliced the carrots and sat them in skillet to cook." Oh that's right I used brown sugar and glazed them instead of curry I'm sorry should I have used the curry powder instead?" she asked worried she had messed up.

"No it was super delicious actually when I asked about it before I was thinking it would taste better with sugar or something." he stated with a light chuckle " so it was like you read my mind". Mira's cheeks tinted holding her hands together. "o-ok" she said shyly. Elliot pulled in front of her stopping Mira in place as he leaned down staring into a faded shade of pink much like last night but up close he could tell it wasn't her blush."Wh-what is it?" Mira asked starting to become un-easy. I notice this when you left the bench but are your eyes pink?Mira pulled away her cheeks deepening in shade to a tomato red as she grinned pulling away from her." I thought so" he said looked over Mira for a split second well he noticed her eyes, now what? Would it be weird if he said something about them or if he didn't. He should have not said anything but he was curious deep down and Alice was right if you looked closely you could see the faceless eyes and their individual details.

"Oh Elliot this is a surprise." spoke a young girl. Elliot whipped around Mira instantly leaning over to see who was talking. Speak of the devil it was Alice carrying a small hand basket."Hi Alice~" Elliot said cheerfully. Alice smiled and then looked behind Elliot seeing Mira." Aw and who is this?" she asked looking at Elliot. He stepped away so Alice and Mira could meet face to face. Alice eyes widen in shock seeing another rabbit and a cute non-psychotic one at that." This is Mira she works at that cafe we went to." Alice smiled bowing her head with a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you I'm Alice". Mira nodded as she smiles Elliot slightly relieved that Alice came in when she did. "In any case what are you doing here I thought you had work." Elliot asked.

Alice stepped back a bit holding up a small list."I'm actually on break and I thought I stop by the mansion to check in on you boys and well..." She paused trying to repress her recent visit. " Blood was organizing his rare tea leaves that he won't drink and well things got weird so I thought I would go an pick him up one or two that he really wanted tell him they were out and then serve it to him water down." she said with this evil intentions behind her smile. Elliot smiled nervously Blood must've done something really bad if she was willing to go this far."Ah funny thing is I don't which tea shop would have rare tea leaves that he doesn't already have. " Ah we're actually heading to one that's pretty good they do a trade route with another town and then another they pretty much have new teas every 4-5 time changes." Mira said

"Then that's we're I'll go" Alice said laughing slightly evilly or as evil as she could sound which wasn't anything convincing. Elliot looked at Mira in shock did she just help Alice in her revenge on Blood. Alice stopped for a second turning to the two" oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your date" Alice said calmly. Both Elliot and Mira faces turned red in shock making Alice chuckle Mira expression was instantly adorable she seemed so cute and innocent and seeing Elliot acting the same way was just as adorable they were cute and it didn't even phase Alice that Elliot was with a faceless. " Actually I need to pick something up for Vivaldi first so you two go on with out me." Alice said walking over to Mira." If he does anything mean to you be sure you tell me ok?" Mira looked away from Alice ,but nodded her head it was hard to look an outsider in the face and it became even more difficult when she thought they were on a date and it wasn't he offered to come with her to pick up some ingredients that was it but why was the question.

Alice waved bye to Elliot and Mira and went on her way leaving the two in an awkward glanced over at Mira who refused to make eye contact fidgeting with her hands." We should hurry so you don't get in trouble." Elliot said calmly. Mira came back to reality turning around."r-right" she saidtaking the lead infront of Elliot. They reached the shop and they rarely spoke to each they might have talk more if Alice hadn't say what she had. Was grocery shopping even considered a date?Mira went straight for the produce looking through the fruits and vegetables obviously picking up all the carrots for Elliot and then of course some lemons for her." You're not gonna make more of those drops are you" Elliot asked watching her put the lemons on top of the carrots. Those sour bombs better not effect those carrots he thought to himself.

"Nope I want to try making something that's not so sour for you to try." she said realizing this her eyes widen and she froze holding her breathe. Elliot cheeks flushed as he looked away rubbing the back of head his trying to play it off like it was nothing. " o-oh you don't have to." he muttered softly. Mira place the last lemon in her basket heading over to the apples and strawberries." S-so do you like anything else other than carrots?" Mira asked trying to change the subject but it seem to only make it more awkward. "A-apples aren't all that bad but I won't eat them like I will carrots." Elliot said following her. It was embarrassing that she wanted to make new dishes for him to try but he found it cute too.

He followed her through the store and up to the cashier watching her all the time doing some heavy thinking. She was cute even for a faceless considerate and an excellent cook well atleast with sweet but if she was good with sweets then she should be skilled in everything else right? The two were silent all the way back to the cafe Elliot who offered to carry the majority of the groceries was still lost in thought and didn't notice that Mira seem to be lost in her own thought. "Hey Mira..." Elliot spoke softly. Mira stopped instantly in her step turning around as if she was expecting it." Y-yes Elliot?". Elliot looked away trying to word what he was going to say next." about...about what Alice said". They both refused to make eye contact Elliot becoming infuriated with himself this whole thing wasn't his specialty." I-I was thinking about it and it might not be bad...you know..." He paused making a quick glance at Mira she seemed confused but cautious at the same time."about going on a date."

Mira's color ran from her cheeks instead of flushing it wasn't the reaction Elliot was expecting it was kind of hurtful. "If your too busy it-" I'm...I'm not busy" Mira said cutting him off in a soft meek tone." I was just thinking about it too" she mumble quietly Elliot was the one who's cheeks flushed staring at her. He slowly drew in his breath and then slowly exhaled for some reason it seemed weird trying to be calm about it when it really wasn't him he needed to be himself. He grinned happily at her ." So when is your break?" he asked. Mira looked at Elliot his smile was somewhat of a relief to see putting on a soft happy smile herself." in 2 time changes I'll be off for 3." She replied ."Great!"Elliot brimmed happily his ears twitching in joy. Mira giggled watching his ears there they go again she thought Elliot could only stare at her and grin as they started walking again heading back to the cafe.

Once there he followed Mira to the kitchen setting the groceries down on the counter. " You sure you don't want me to help you put these up?" Elliot asked. Mira shook her head being weary of the maids trying to eavesdrop on their conversation by pretending to do work conveniently by the door to the kitchen." No I can get it." she said. Elliot briefly scanned the kitchen about ready to leave before falling back onto Mira trying to put up some flour on the top shelf standing on her quietly chuckled walking over to her. "Here let me" he said taking the flour from her and setting on the shelf" here right?" " Yes thank you" Mira replied having just enough room to turn around seeing Elliot up close with a big grin before catching her eyes onces again staring at her with a sudden curious and intense stare.


	6. Fair Warning Lemon

Mira looked away from Elliot with a heavy air settling in. He was too close for comfort."I...uh.."she stammered unable to say anything else she started to trembled Elliot still refusing to back away. She seemed so fragile and frighten she flinched suddenly when she saw Elliot's hand raise. If her clock could tick to that of a heart it probably would. Elliot could tell it was troubling Mira but it was also troubling him this sudden urge to control himself ,but from what. He didn't want to upset her. He smiled softly as he placed his hand on her head rubbing her head softly it was the most awkward gesture for them both it was just so...brotherly like. It would have been less awkward if he had just lower his hand back to his side probably he wasn't to sure. "It's alright if we meet here right?" he asked pulling his hand away smiling at her. Mira simply nodded her hands clench tightly of her chest like her clock was racing.

Elliot waved his good bye and left leaving the cafe calmly he was slowly being over run with doubt outside the cafe his ears drooped and he placed his hand that had patted Mira over his eyes." What was I wanting to do" he asked himself softly. He sighed running his hand over his ear and hair." Heading back to the mansion?" Alice asked walking up behind Elliot her hand basket filled with teas and sweets. Elliot turned to Alice to try and keep her from worrying he grinned and nodded." Yep~" he said cheerfully. Alice smiled walking next to him as they headed back to the mansion. " You know Mira was right the shop I went to had a bunch of rare teas and I'm sure I got one or two that Blood doesn't have." She said fully confident in her plan. "You're still gonna go through with that?" Elliot asked still rather surprised.

Meanwhile Mira remained motionless in the kitchen she seemed dis-appoitned that she couldn't bring herself to say anything when she turned around and realized how close Elliot was to her, it felt like everything had stopped, her throat closed up preventing her from talking and she started to tremble even. He wasn't going to do anything bad was he,she couldn't have known when she saw him lift his hand. She did feel a bit relieved when he patted her head she really must have been surprised when he did it ,but now she was giggling nervously to herself trying to assure herself that was what he was intending to do from the start. She turned back to the counter the rest of the grocery still on the counter ,but what was the deal with his eyes. They were staring so intently at her like he didn't know what he was doing. "Mira we have an order" spoke a maid. Mira jumped a bit looking over at the maid "r-right away" she said. She pushed the remaining groceries to the side and went back to work.

"So Elliot.." Alice smiled "What's the deal between you and Mira?" she asked with wide child-like eyes. Elliot turned away trying to avoid Allies' childish curiosity. " Nothing." he said. "What chicky-hare met someone?" spoke Dee "No way who is it tell us" said Dum. Elliot glared at the two setting down the tea cup he was just about drink out of. After Alice's prank on Blood they all gather in the garden for a tea party, Blood acting like nothing ever happen which annoyed Alice but god was his expression priceless when she served him the tea and then told him what it was. "No way am I telling you little shits about her knowing you both you'll go track her down and try to play your little messed up games." he said defensively. Blood sipped his tea casually setting it down gently in front of him." Her name is Mira and she works at the cute little cafe shop near the edge of town" "Blood!"Elliot shouted standing from his seat catching the twins and Alice by surprise never once hearing Elliot shout at Blood.

Blood smirked looking over at his right hand man."Settle down Elliot I'm sure the two wouldn't waste their time tracking down a faceless. " What?!" "She's a faceless" said the twins. His cheeks flushed angrily the hell they wouldn't the twins get more thrill in killing faceless then that directionally challenged knight and they skip out on work every single time. "Don't you two dare try anything or I'll be really angry" Alice said giving the twins a stern glare." Awe we don't want big sis mad at us." "so we'll let the stupid hare have his worthless girlfriend." Elliot was about to snap ready to whip his gun out regardless of what Blood would say ready to take those bratty hell spawn twins down, before he could react Alice had already made her move hitting the twins on the head roughly." That's not nice to say about someone you haven't met so apologize." Alice demanded glaring at the two. "Awe but Big Sis." No buts now apologize."

"Fine" the twins said in unison. The both looked over at Elliot who looked like he was about to take them out. "We're sorry chickey-hare." they said sound bored and half-assed. Elliot refused to fully accept their lame excuse for an apology but settled down making it seem like he did. Alice went back to her seat next to Elliot still watching the twins. "Has everyone said all that they needed to say?" asked Blood looking over at Elliot in particular. The twins nodded looking at each other." I'm glad you're enjoying your time off Elliot you only have like what six maybe five changes left." Blood asked. He looked over at Blood mildly happy that Blood was keeping track til he came back."That reminds me what all did you have plan while I'm gone?". Blood smirked taking a sip of his tea Elliot waiting for his reply." Well earlier I re-arranged my tea collection and then later I'll sort my wine collection. So he's doing nothing more than spring cleaning Alice thought starring at Elliot who seemed a bit cheerful taking Blood's activity as his way of saying his mafia work can't get done unless he was around

Blood stood up from his chair having finished his tea." Well then I'll be heading out for a bit."he said casually putting his hat on. "Take care." Elliot watching him leave maybe he was wrong but Blood was strong and he can hold his own against lowly goons. "In any case Elliot are you and Mira going out again?" Elliot glanced over at Alice ignoring the twins that leaned in wanting to hear what Elliot was going to tell Alice. What they apologized and kept to themselves but it didn't mean they weren't going to comment if they could.

Back at the cafe Mira had fully recovered and was now focused on the orders piling in from a sudden rush baking as fast as she could. "We need that parfait"spoke a maid."I'm on it" Mira said rushing to the fridge pulling out the yogurt. "Mira...Mira!" spoke another maid running through the door." There is someone who wishes to see you please come with me at once." Mira hesitantly stopped what she was doing following the maid out into the crowded area all the customers seemed to have gathered all onto one side of the cafe leaving at least a fourth cleared for guest who wanted to see her. "Here she is sir"the maid said bowing before running back to the kitchen to pick up on Mira's work.

"I'm sorry to have called you during such a horrible rush but I had to meet the faceless that's been feeding my rabbit." he said. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Blood Dupre a pleasure to meet you Mira." Mira froze staring at this rather intimidating role-holder why was he here."it-it's all mine ." she said being as polite as she could. Blood smirked reaching his cane out pulling and empty seat out for her." Please call me Blood, I came all this way to meet you in person." Mira nodded and sat in the chair her ears covered her face all she could bring herself to do was stare at the ground."Don't be so shy I'm not here to do any harm just making contact." Mira slowly rose her head looking at the teal eyed mafia smirked reaching over cupping her cheek staring closely seeing her faded pink eyes. She flinched feeling a cold chill run down she could almost break down in tears if she wasn't so scared.

"What interesting eyes you have so uncommon for a faceless no doubt Elliot was lured in by them." He said pulling his hand away and standing up. " I doubt you'll be too much of a distraction for Elliot so I don't mind if you see each other." He said leering down at her seeing how scared she was. He smirked with a dark chuckle. " But please don't take advantage of my kind gesture Mira if he slacks off even in the slightest of his work it'll be you I come after." With that Blood left the cafe leaving Mira in terror beyond imagine. Did Elliot really work for such a scary guy she thught? Her body was left shaking in terror as a maid rushed over to Mira worried on how scared she appeared to be after encountering the Mafia Boss Blood.


	7. Carrot and Lemon's Date

Two time changes came and went, not once did Elliot visit the cafe afraid he might repeat what he did before but two time changes meant it was time for their date unfortunately the time change was night but it was clear and pretty out. He left the mansion in his typical attire by-passing Dee and Dum to avoid their harassment and went straight to town. Elliot seemed nervous but he didn't want anything to be uneasy around her. "Blood I'm going out." he said stopping by his wine cellar." That's fine Elliot though I'm not sure why you're telling me." Blood said checking the dates and names of his wine. "Sorry it's just a habit haha" Elliot replied with a light chuckled." I'll be back later." he said before leaving. Blood stayed in his spot setting the bottles down with quiet sigh."Again why are you telling me" he muttered knowing Elliot was gone.

Mira waited outside the cafe clenching the handles of a well size picnic squeezing them tightly, after her encounter with Blood she felt threaten but she still mustered up enough strength fully intended on meeting with Elliot have completely forgotten about the encounter. She sighed to herself gotta be happy "I can't be spacing out or else he might suspect something" she thought to himself. The door to the cafe opened as a maid poked her head out" Mira best of luck honey we're cheering for you" she said. Mira's cheeks flare in red leaning away from the supporting maid,guess it was obvious she had a date recently bought lavender sundress with white belt jacket and shoes. "uh...th-thank you" she said bowing. The maid chuckled seeing Elliot heading towards the cafe and went back inside.

" Ready?" Elliot said eagerly. "Mira turned around and nodded stopped in his tracks noticing the new outfit and smiled she looked so adorable. Mira tried her best not to look bothered unfortunately for her it made her seem nervous and shy which made Elliot nervous as well." I.. uh...know this spot...it's a bit out of the way and we didn't really make any sort of plan so how about we go there?" Elliot stammered. She nodded holding tightly onto the handles of the basket." sounds nice" she replied quietly. There was a moment of an awkward pause before Elliot started to walk Mira following behind him. He glanced over to her then stared at the basket she didn't seem to be struggling to carry it but it would be a nice gesture to offer."Want me to carry it?" Elliot asked. Mira looked up slightly confused and then looked around what was he talking about."it?"she lifted his finger pointing to the basket Mira blushing humiliated he meant the basket." uh if you want to" she said

She handed the basket to Elliot and to his surprise it was actually quite heavy for someone Mira's size but again she didn't seem to be struggling when she was carrying it." What's all in here? he asked. " Not much really it's mostly small dishes" she said. Elliot placed the basket in his free hand holding the bottom continuing to walk as he lifted the flap. His eyes widen peeking into the basket small portion dish how many was she planning to serve, at least it smelled good and it looked good and of course he could tell by some of the coloring it was carrot. "It looks good you didn't spend all night making this did you?" he asked. Mira nodded watching Elliot rummage through the basket carefully looking at what all she packed." I made mini carrot cake with a cream cheese glaze, slimmed down carrot cake some candied carrots and you said you were ok with apples so I made apple dumplings and then I was able to make a carrot tea before having to get ready." Elliot closed the lid to the basket looking over at her in shock all that...she made in such a short time." did you not make anything for yourself?" he asked. Mira simply shook her head." No I didn't I was trying out different recipes for you ,but it's ok I eat carrot dishes just not like I would lemon dishes.

"Really but carrot dishes are the best how could you not eat them more then lemons you are a rabbit right?" he asked. Mira stared at Elliot he seemed so ready to defend his love of carrots. It had nothing to do with her being a rabbit it was just that sour sweets appealed to her more and lemons made good dishes." But aren't you a rabbit?" she asked. " No I'm not" Elliot responded instantly. Mira arched a brow tilting her head he wasn't a rabbit but he had ears and he loved carrots." so if you're not a rabbit what are you?" she asked. Elliot stopped turning to look at Mira his ear twitching like a curious rabbit would do when inspecting something new." I'm a hare of course which is different from a rabbit." he answer whole heartedly. For once Mira showed the expression of being dumbfounded by his reaction and started to laugh, upon doing so Elliot grinned " I finally got you to laugh again" he said.

Mira paused for a second looking over at Elliot." What?" she asked. Elliot carefully of the basket setting his knuckles on his hips. " You were acting like something was bothering you and I wanted to see you smile" he said. Her cheeks stayed red after having laughing and now what Elliot had just said. Though she did feel bad that she wasn't able to at least play to off like nothing was going on." I'm glad" he said rubbing his finger under his nose briefly" for a second there I was worried that I would have to try another one of your lemon drops to get you to smile." Mira giggled again shaking her head ." No no it's fine you don't have to do that" she said. Elliot chuckled himself as they continued on their way.

They had reached the forest and Elliot pulled on ahead leading Mira to the location pushing and pulling the tree branches out of the way for him and Mira to pass through." not much further now you still doing ok?" He asked. Mira nodded ducking under the branches."Yeah I'm fine" she said. Elliot pulled ahead taking the lead excited with the familiar scene he knew they were almost there. The came a across a large barricade of bushes and he smiled" and we're here" he said .Mira stopped staring at the thick bushel of bushes. "This is it?" she asked. Elliot nodded parting the bushes and stepping through them instantly being engulfed by said bushes. She watched Elliot dis-appear into the bushes walking up to them."Elliot?" she asked. The bushes rustled and started to open as Elliot poked his head out." Come on Mira." Mira nodded stepping into the bush ducking under Elliot arms who kept the bush from closing in on her as she stepped out on the other said." What do you think?"

Mira's eyes widen taking in the view. A beautiful field of white blue and purple short stemmed flowers scattered in patches around a large lake that reflected the moon and stars it was breath taking so serene that a place like this existed in wonderland." It's pretty isn't it?" He asked. Mira was too stun to talk her mouth slightly open as she nodded. Elliot smiled walking closer to the center of the field Mira shortly following still in awe. He sat down setting the basket in front him Mira sitting on her knees as she opened up the flap of the basket pulling out the plates and dishes she had prepared. " So what's Diamond like?" Elliot asked. "Diamond?" she replied setting the tea cups down." I guess it's the same as it is here I lived upstairs in the bake shop I ran with a friend so I rarely went anywhere but to the grocery stores." Mira said pouring Elliot some tea handing it to him as well as a small plate with some candied carrots and the mini carrot cakes." So you've been doing this for awhile cooking that is"

" Not at all I've only been cooking for about 5 years" Mira said trying one of her candied carrots. "I was actually scared of going into the kitchen when I was little seeing the bakers covered in bandages and burns really scared me I wouldn't even go help my mom cook or even make snacks." Elliot stared at Mira cutting into his cake and taking a bite listening to her. " but my friend needed help on a big project and I was bribed to help." she said with a light chuckle."You were bribed?" Elliot asked looking befuddled, threaten maybe volunteering ok but bribed?. " ah yeah she bribed me with lemon sorbet tarts and I couldn't say no" She giggled nervously by how foolish it sounded." It was actually fun and I didn't get hurt and it just spiraled from there." Elliot sat his plate down polishing the cake quickly and munching on the candy." But still 5 years is something these candies are delicious and so is everything else you've made for me to safe" he said excitedly.

"I'm glade it came with a lot of hard work." she said. The wind blew gently and Elliot looked up at the sky briefly. " oh it's about to start." he said. Mira looked up trying to see what Elliot was seeing as he stood up."let's go by the lake." he said. Mira took a quick sip of her tea before following Elliot over to the lake. " What is it?" she asked. "Elliot smiled standing at the edge of the lake." I was told it was rude to mention another girls name when on date but it was Alice that told me about this place when her and Ace got lost she said that the wind blows in fireflies and in the reflection of the water it looks like the stars are dancing". It didn't bother her that Elliot mentioned Alice in fact she might have to thank Alice for telling Elliot about this place. Just as Elliot said a white light flickered in front of Mira's eyes as she followed it to the lake. It was only one but soon more and more started to illuminate over the lake.

Mira watched the fireflies above the water it was pretty enough just watching them dance without their reflection in the water. Elliot smiled standing next to her it was strange he wasn't really that close to her but he could clearly see her pink wondrous filled eyes through the strands of her hair. Mira felt like she could float away with the fireflies that started to waver as the wind blew lightly again. She decided to look down watching the water waver as well rippling the light of the fireflies as she smiled it really did look like the stars were dancing in the stared at the lake but still kept glancing over at Mira the light from the moon and fireflies made her hair look like she was glowing as well as her eyes. Slowly little by little the fireflies began to disperse it was a short show but it was tranquil and beautiful.

Mira couldn't help but follow the parting little orbs with her eyes as she went to twist her body her feet stayed planted as she lost her balance falling back. "Careful" he called out reaching out quickly stopping Mira from falling into the lake one hand pulled around her waist the other wrapping around her shoulder as if to brace her for the fall ,but she didn't. Her head was pressed close to his broad chest she could his clock ticking through her ears her cheeks became red as she watched the last fire fly dis-appear into the bushes."E-Elliot?" she spoke softly. Elliot started to feel the same as he did when he was putting the flour up for her, the need to stop himself. He sub-consciously pulls her in closer to him before pulling her away looking down at stared back at him surprisingly enough without the light from the fireflies her eyes were just as visible but it didn't appeal to him. With his hands now on her shoulder bracing her he closed in Mira not backing away but her head instinctively lower. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers softly,affectionately trying to assure her he wasn't going to do anything bad. He pressed his forehead against hers lightly making Mira slowly lift her head,once risen more Elliot placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

W00t they finally kiss haha

Hey people thank you for reading Carrots and Lemon it made me happy seeing those who followed reviewed and favor it  
right now I am trying to work on ideas on how to progress in story as well as add in the drama to test Elliot's and Mira's relationship as you noticed or read Blood made a comment to Mira which was an opening for drama but I'm not sire if he will be the source of it it's just something I can see Blood doing I might go in completely different direction I'm also debating maybe doing abit time skip to a point where the drama starts maybe with one or two side chapters my head is just spinning as simple as the issue sounds but drama isn't exactly my favorite or most skilled genre I do like to think my forte is in romance so yeah I apologize for the rambling and thanks again for reading I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter  
one last thing despite how well people have taken to this and I hope this doesn't change anything but Elliot isn't exactly one of my favorite HNKNA characters but he's in my top 6 characters that I would want to right a story about either with Alice or with an oc because he naturally has that big goofy teddy bear personality that easy to work with again sorry for the rambling


	8. Welcome Lemons

Elliot hugged Mira tightly their lips still captured for a few more long lasting seconds as he pulled away he felt embarrassed that he had kissed possibly before she was ready or himself for that matter. Mira's eyes began to water and tears started to fall a reaction Elliot was not expecting." Mira?" he asked softly his stomach churning watching her body shake from fear. " Mira I-I'm sorry I-" "it won't work" Mira said wiping away her tears and then backing wanted to step closer but thought it would be a bad move." What won't Mira." he asked his voice becoming unsettled. " I'm sorry Elliot but it just won't I can't let someone as important as be seen with a faceless like me." she said her voice crackling. The second Elliot made a step toward her Mira turned and ran leaving Elliot there stunned his ears limp. It felt like his clock could shatter he thought for a second that someone could take him out and he wouldn't even defend himself from the attack, so why...?

After that the rest of Elliot's vacation went by in a flash which was a good thing to Elliot considering how badly he had messed up by kissing and the work helped to keep his mind from wondering. but it didn't he couldn't get her face out of his mind at the moment the expression that was in pain, and scared. Since then he couldn't bring himself to go back to the cafe. It had been a total of 13 time changes since his vacation ended and Elliot tried his best to avoid the cafe which killed him greatly, and if he could avoid going into town which was hard cause he had to go with Blood when he had meetings. Around Alice and Blood he would put up a strong front to make it seem like nothing was wrong and when Alice would ask he would tell her he was too busy or he went and she was too busy. It fooled Alice but not Blood but he wouldn't say anything.

As Elliot walked around the Mansion he had a far off drone stare that everything around his was invisible including the twins harassment that had failed to effect him since he came back from vacation. He sighed softly right about now he would be in town visiting with Mira talking enjoying some of her delicious carrot dishes ,but even he was still on good terms with Mira he couldn't go see her any ways cause Blood been gone for the past 3 times changes and left him in charge of minding the mansion while he was out on business which was weird considering that Blood never went out on his own without him and two or three more escorts but this time he only took the was troubling to say the least.

At the cafe the maids could tell a difference in Mira she seemed so depressed that it affected her sweets not like anyone could tell unless they were there every single day like Elliot was and could taste the difference. " Mira dear are you sure everything is alright?" asked a maid. " Mira stood over the stove stirring a mixture for some tea cakes staring distantly into the mixture she didn't even realize the maid was talking to her."Mira!" the maid said raising her voice a bit more. Mira jumped in her spot looking over at the maid." Oh hey what's wrong?" she asked. The maid frowned looking at Mira she wasn't really good at hiding her emotions especially when she was depressed or upset." Honey what's wrong you were so cute and happy about your date with the March Hare and then since you got back you've been so down did everything go alright" she asked. Mira shook her head turning the burner off as she exhaled slightly dismal." It wasn't a fight." she said quietly looking over at the maid." If it's alright I'd rather not talk about it.

The maid nodded her head turning to the door to leave Mira alone when the door opened. Both Mira and the startled maid froze seeing who was standing in the door frame. Mira started to shake seeing Blood back at the cafe leering at her. He calmly walked over to her and then looked back at the maid." Leave us" he demanded. The maid nodded and ran out of the kitchen almost stumbling on the way out leaving Mira and Blood in the kitchen." You seem different" he said looking at Mira it seemed after her and Elliot's date her eyes went back to being practically invisible " I don't know what happened with you guys but Elliot is starting to dis-appointment me though he's trying hard not to." he said. Mira moved away from Blood trying to keep her focus on her cooking she frowned and felt scared that he showed up again. "What happened on your date Mira" he asked arrogantly. She stopped in front a storage closet and turned around she felt bad about what happened and knew Elliot's mood was because of her. "I told him that someone as important as him shouldn't be seen with a faceless like me and that it wouldn't work." Mira said lowly

"Not that I don't see your reasons as true I believe that he shouldn't be seen with a faceless my reputation would fall ,but even so If that was the case why bother dating him and where do you get off telling him what he can't do?" he asked shook her head reaching for a towel to wipe hands on and then her face ridding her eyes of the tears that started to form." I-I don't know I mean I do like him but it's unfair and like I said I know it wouldn't work- " enough about your little bickering drama my subordinate Hare is moping and I'm getting tired of it " Blood said slightly annoyed."It's a hassle and I don't like hassle's I want this fixed so I'm going to give you the one thing I've never given anyone and I do mean any one."

Mira stared at Blood his teal eyes pierced into her like nails it hurt but it was also soft that he cared for his family he stepped closer pinning Mira against the door to the storage closet raising his cane to her chin." an offer as well as mercy I'm going to give you a chance to fix this and my rabbit if you fail I will kill you with my own hands and take those precious pink diamonds you call eyes as a memoriam for Elliot." he said in a cruel tone. He moved his cane over to her right lopped ear lifting it as he whispered his offer to her, after which he lowered his cane and turned his back to her." I hope you are able of fix your mistake before it comes down to death" he said strolling out of the kitchen. Moments later the maid ran back into the kitchen to check on Mira. " Mira Are you ok?" she asked extremely worried and frantic. Mira was indeed scared but also in shock she looked over at the maid "Y-yes ,but I was told to quite my job." she said hastily. The maid was shocked watching Mira remove her apron not giving the maid any time to ask her why she was already running out of the kitchen and out of the cafe.

Blood returned to the mansion seeing Elliot outside with Alice trying to put up his strong front not to worry her as he helped her pick flowers for the mansion. Blood snuck by them heading towards the kitchen. Within seconds there was a loud bang like the sound of gun firing. Both Alice and Elliot shot up running in the direction the gun fire came from."Blood!" exclaimed Alice stopping in the door way to the kitchen. Blood glanced back at Alice the small fire arm he had in hand turning back into his cane." Yes what is princess?" he asked casually. "You alright?" she asked looking over his shoulder seeing a clock and stove covered in blood." Wh-what happened?" "Insubordination actually I was informed that the chef was handing out information" Elliot quirked a brow at Blood he was certain that the chef was a good guy and never once acted like he would sell secrets. "You sure?" he asked. Blood glared at Elliot that sent a chill down his spine."Are you doubting me Elliot?" he asked in a dark monotone manner. Elliot was in fact rather doubtful but shook his head ." No I'm not." "Either way hopefully we have a new chef by night time for our tea party." Blood said leaving the kitchen leading Alice out as well." Let's go princess, Elliot you know what to do with the clock." Elliot nodded staring at the clock the other maids of the mansion had already started in on cleaning the stove of blood splatter."

When the time finally changed to night which took about 2 additional time changes Elliot had finished his job given to him by Blood as well as other side jobs and had joined him and the others minus the twins who had failed to return from their slacking off for the tea party. "All I'm saying is that you didn't have to kill him." Alice said scowling at Blood. He sighed lightly sipping his tea since Elliot had left Alice was on his case about killing the chef even reminding her that everyone was replaceable in Wonderland. Elliot chuckled lightly looking down at his plate for a second there he glared at his dish it was covered in carrots and lemon cakes and candies. "What's wrong Elliot do you not like what I had the new chef prepare for you?"Blood asked with a mocked smile. Elliot restrained himself from getting angry he hadn't told anyone what had happened with him and Mira so it would be obvious and un-called for if he got mad. "If you don't like you can tell the chef." he said snapping his finger. Elliot starred at the plate paying no mind to the approaching footsteps to the table. Alice instantly turned her head looking at the figure eyes widen in shock wanting to say something to Elliot but noticed Blood gesturing her to keep quiet which was another thing Elliot didn't bother to notice. The figure came to a stop hovering behind Elliot." Well introduce yourself. The figure nodded staring at the back of Elliot's head.

"Please to meet you all." Elliot's ears suddenly jerked as he lifted his head. Alice giggled quietly and Blood continued to sip his tea."A-as of today I will be the new chef for the Hatter Family." Elliot turned his head seeing Mira standing behind him wearing the standard ivory dress all maids had to wear cover by a white apron. Elliot stood up from his seat looking down at Mira."You're the replacement?" he asked. Mira shook her head lightly. " I'm sorry for what I said." Mira said softly. Elliot stilled seemed a bit upset about what Mira said to him but regardless he smiled placing his hand on her head rubbing her head. Mira chuckled looking up at Elliot who grinned widely in return. Alice was almost put to tears and tuned away to look over at Blood giving him a surprisingly smugged smile." So you are a nice guy" she said. Blood sat his tea down with a light smirk on his face looking over at Alice. "Yes cause it's common for a nice guy to kill their chef fro no reason so he wouldn't have to deal with a sloppy moping hare." "AHA! so he was innocent." Alice shouted angrily. Elliot pause looking at Blood not all that shocked in fact his grin got bigger if that was possible."So you killed him and hired Mira instead?"he stated juuuuust to verify. "I don't want this kind gesture to be taken advantage of if either of you slack you're gone." Blood said calm yet sternly finishing of his tea.

"What kind gesture? You killed an innocent man? Alice said still pretty upset about it. Blood looked at Alice and then over at Elliot and Mira both of them were smiling happily as Elliot lifted her up in his arm hugging her tightly. "But for a good reason I can't have my right hand man being distracted and this was the best method for everyone to be happy." Alice took a small sip of her tea eyeing Blood carefully she couldn't help but think that maybe he had blackmailed or even threaten Mira to come to the mansion which she wasn't wrong a threat was made ,but she figured it was ok Elliot appeared to be happier with Mira around and it was cute seeing them together."Elliot set the chef down so she can get back to work" said Blood feeling a strong sense his decision may already be coming back to haunt nodded setting her down." Whatever you say Blood"he replied sounding a lot more chipper than when he was pretending backed up with and bowed before looking up at Elliot who stared back at her eyes. "I'll see you around Mira." Elliot said. Mira nodded running off back to the kitchen,Elliot took his seat back his ears twitching in excitement." With Mira here I'll be able to have all the carrot dishes I want." Blood sighed hanging his head a bit realizing that his decision came in full force." Great now my mansion will smell like carrots."


	9. Helpful Carrot

It's been a total of 15 time changes since Mira started working for the Hatter family but it only took one for Elliot's work ethic to improve 120%. Every job or paper he was given was done right then and there and when he had down time he would spend it with Mira in the kitchen taking on a second job as sampling all the dishes Mira made for the could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen as he grinned walking in opening the door." That smells really good Mira what are you cooking?" he asked. Mira jumped having been startled Alice next to her turned around seeing Elliot she giggled holding a cookbook helping Mira." Mira is so jumpy" she said cheeks flushed and then looked over at Elliot who snickered playfully at her." I'm not quite sure." Mira said slightly puzzled whatever today's dish was it was a recipe Alice had found in a cookbook it seemed simple enough and it would be different then that high class small portion meal that was always served at both the Blood's and Vivaldi's home.

"I told you what it is and it's really good." Alice said happily flipping through the cookbook showing Mira the recipes and picture Elliot peeking over the two seeing the pictures. "We're making roast lamb with spring herb crumbs, with Peas and carrots, scotch eggs, beef, ale and parsnip pudding, and then whatever you've made for deserts Mira." Alice said. "That seems like a lot of breading." Elliot replied. Alice smiled shutting the book slyly looking over at Elliot." buuuuuut they all have carrots plus the cakes Mira make have bread in it." Elliott's ears twitched and Mira giggled softly true her dessert was made with more breading then anything but it was sweet bread and by that logic was bread it was cake but with carrots playing as his achilles heel the idea of too much breading was all gone." Carrots overpower Bread everytime." Alice said victoriously."Anywho we have the mixture setting so while we're waiting for the pastry to cook a bit I'll go and gather some more...carrots." Alice said leaving Mira and Elliot probably something she had planned.

The second Alice was gone Elliot walked over beside Mira watching her prep the lamb roast briefly before stepping back leaning on the counter so he's not in her way. "The new chef is letting Alice over run her domain." Elliot said jokingly. Mira giggled and shook her head setting the roast in a pryrex pan then walking over to the sink washing her hands." I need to get the rest done before finishing the lamb cause the book said it wouldn't take long to finish after I make the cuts into the lamb." She mutter to herself playing off Elliot's joke. "Have you thought on what you're going to make for dessert? Mira" he asked. Mira smiled "So that what you came for" she replied with a quiet snicker walking over to the large fridge opening the door."I made pumpkin carrot swirl bars, carrot spice cake with caramel icing, carrot peanut butter cupcake, and in the freezer I was able to make a sweeten caramelize carrot ice cream tricky but I did it and of course I have and equal amount of other dishes for Blood, Alice, Dee ,and Dum." Elliot smiled and thought to himself cupping his chin." Well you know I'm free right now so you know I could always taste the ice cream." Elliot said winking at her."Just so we know it came out alright."

Mira playfully rolled her eyes looking over at Elliot his ears suddenly drooped with a puppy pout expression worried Mira would say no which she never did. She closed the fridge and then opening the freeze pulling out a small personal size bowl covered up." Here" she said smiling handing him the bowl and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. Elliot perked up instantly taking the spoon and bowl as Mira maneuvered around him picking up a cutting board and a knife." I'm about to chop some onions Elliot you might want to leave." "Nah I'll stay" he said. He un-wrapped his frozen treat getting a small spoonful taking a bite. "How is it?" Mira asked as she started chopping a large frozen treat itself was definitely a unique taste ,different it did have brown sugar in it that gave it that sweetness that he liked which was good by how he reacted bright eyed as usual. "Its good I like it." He said taking another bite.

"I'm glad" she said scrunched and she sat the knife down for a second grabbing a towel to wipe away the tears out of her eyes cause by the onion. She went back over to the sink washing her hands." I'll finish that onion when Alice gets back I'm gonna take a quick break that onion is burning my eyes."Elliot finished his ice cream setting in the sink following Mira out of the kitchen watching her wipe away the tears." S-sorry I haven't used onions before so I'm not immune to them yet." She said walking down the hall. Elliot smiled right behind her she wasn't being modest the first time she made a legitimate meal it was questionable putting it that in nice terms at least the dishes weren't burnt. He chuckled remembering how red her face got she was so embarrassed and scared ,but Blood's face was pretty priceless as well. No one could expect that the Great Mafia Boss could make such a face, thank goodness Alice was there to help her re-fix everything and has continued to help her now her meals were about as good as her desserts.

"No no it's alright Mira I was actually thinking on how easily you adjusted to making actual meals I know Alice has been helping you as much as she can ,but I'm glad that soon it'll be all made by you alone." Elliot blushed heavily it was a good thing she was walking in front of him 20 plus time changes of knowing him and how he acted and she would still get flustered when he complimented her or said something that the twins would tease and mock as "cute" when he was attempting to be romantic. Elliot smiled and quickly caught up to Mira catching her in a surprise hug pulling her body to his wrapping his arms around her shoulder softly."E-Elliot?! Mira exclaimed caught by surprise her face already red from his compliment pressed against his made Elliot smile thinking the hug surprised her so much he chuckled. "What I haven't hugged you since the you were hired I wanted too." he pouted. Mira eyes wavered feeling anxious worried they would get caught by the other workers or worse Blood.

"Can I get just a little bit affection out of you?" Elliot asked quietly. Mira hands clenched the sides of Elliot's waist through his clothes. She honestly did want to try and be more affectionate but she was scared and unsure that it would get out hand and it would cause problems later on."You have a break coming up right Mira?" Elliot nodded in his chest as he let her go stepping back." Then how about we go out on another date this time I'll make some plans for us" he stated smiling at her though he was still lightly bothered by her need to hide their steady relationship no one cared and no one could say anything without being held at gun point by Elliot ok scratch the maybe Blood but again as long as they didn't slack off he wouldn't take action. "A second date sound nice actually" Mira replied relieved he wasn't going to dwell on the affection comment he made."Good then I'll go ahead and run it by Blood ok" he said running on ahead of Mira excited. She smiled softly giving a light stretch turning back to the kitchen "that onion is not gonna chop itself she told herself ending her break just like that.

Elliot knocked outside Blood's room before entering." Hey Blood can I ask you a question?" Blood was as usual at his desk writing out his work. "I think I have a pretty safe bet on what you're wanting to ask but just inc ase I'm wrong...he paused glancing briefly at Elliot" go ahead and ask." He said looking back at his work." I want to take Mira out on a another date so can we take out breaks at the same time." Blood sat his pen down as he smirked that was exactly what he thought Elliot would ask." Both of your guys breaks start at the same time and end at the same time why are you asking me?" he said. Elliot ears perked he wasn't aware that Blood schedule his time off the same as Mira "You schedule us off together? Is that ok?". Blood arch a brow at Elliot's sudden change and reaction "That's what you're wanting and you asking me if it's ok you've both have worked hard and kept your word if a date and some play time here and there keeps "my" work running smoothly then it's no problem" Blood replied making sure there was a heavy emphasis as well as reminder behind the word "my". "You're such an awesome boss." Elliot said excitedly. With nothing else to be said Elliot left in a rush heading back to the kitchen. Blood sighing the second he left rubbing his forehead thinking all this kind gestures were going to be the death of him.

Elliot stopped just outside the door to the kitchen scanning the area making sure no one was around it wasn't for any particular reason it was just for fun thinking he might startle Mira again just to see her cute expression."Mira!" he exclaimed happily bursting through the door making Mira jump practically off the ground. She inhaled sharply dropping the knife in her hand on the ground followed by a few droplets of blood. "Ah Mira! you ok?" He asked running to her side he had startled her so badly she had accidentally cut her hand and good too. "I'm sooo so sorry I...I wanted to surprise you by telling you Blood okayed us to have our breaks together." he sputter frantically."That's good Elliot" she said clenching her hand preventing anymore blood from dripping trying to find an old rag or something to wrap her hand in. Elliot felt bad and reached over grabbing her wrist carefully pulling it towards him. "relax your hand." he said calmly. Mira had no clue what Elliot was planning to do but went ahead and opened her hand the cut was clear across her palm it wasn't too deep though to involve stitches.

Elliot smiled relief that it wasn't as bad as he thought. He leaned in and slowly began cleaning her cut slowly licking up the blood. Mira winced as her arm covered in goosebumps."E-Elliot" she said with a slight quiver in her voice. Elliot didn't listen as his tongue trailed up her finger covering every inch of her hand that was covered in red. Mira face flushed and she wanted to pull her hand away ,but Elliot was being so gentle it felt more awkward to her than scary. He pulled away grabbing the end of his purple scarf ripping out a section and started to wrap it around her hand carefully." Your scarf?" Mira exclaimed softly in smiled knotting the two ends together holding her hand afterwards." It's alright I have more I'm practically a one outfit sort of guy plus it was the only thing I could think of to use as a bandage. Mira blushed and turned her head away for some reason she seemed upset that he had to rip his scarf to bandage her hand and maybe a little was also because of the way he chose to clean the wound. She rubbed her injured hand lightly as it pulsed a bit from the tourniquet." Did I put it on too tight?" Elliot asked perking his ear slightly bewildered."No it's fine it just still hurts some." Mira replied massaging her hand.

Elliot reached over grabbing her hand a second time staring at the palm so far no blood had started to stain which meant it was tight enough to stop the blood and hopefully not too tight cut off circulation. He lightly place a kiss on her palm thinking it would help rid the pain from her hand a simple kiss and make it better gesture. Mira blushed more as he let her hand go. "How about I help you cook the rest of the food so you don't have to use that hand" he asked. Mira clenched and un-clenched her hand a few times funny how that simple action seemed to make her hand feel better. She nodded bending down to pick up the knife taking by the sink washing it clean." If you want to that's fine you can help me finished the potatoes.". Elliot walked over taking the knife from Mira staring at the potatoes that have been perfectly peeled sitting in a bowl of water ."Leave it to me."he said confidently. When the time changed to night the table was plated with half presentable and half questionable dishes Mira and Elliot had to explain to Blood and Alice what had happen Blood sighing all his good gesture were being return with troublesome results. Alice however, saw it differently and chuckled she was happy to eat the questionable food out of good manner and the twins naturally teased and poke fun on what they thought was all Elliot's doing.

"Thanks again Elliot" Mira said sitting next to him at the table which was a privilege given to her by Blood...after be hound by Alice it wasn't fair that Elliot and Mira had to eat in separate areas it wasn't. "No prob I actually had fun maybe I should try cooking" "NO!" said the twins in unison" if you start cooking..." "We'll die" they said finishing the other sentence. Elliot glared over at the bratty twins as they glared back."Maybe that's my plan" Elliot said completely serious. Alice giggled nervously afraid of what was about to happen next bracing herself for the typical dinner fall out. Mira giggled as their banter continue Blood trying to pay no mind like he usually did. "Alright you three settle down or the food will get cold." Alice said calmly "Aw but big sis have you seen what he's cooked?"asked Dee. "That's right half of this could be used to kill our enemies." teased Dum. Elliot scowled at the two about to reply when he felt something warm press against his cheek. Both Alice and the twins stared in surprised Mira had decided the only way to stop Elliot was to stunned so a kiss on the cheek would do fine, course she had to stand up from her seat to do it but it work he was stunned as well as everyone else at the table. She pulled away as he turned his head staring at her eyes widen surprised, was that affection she just gave him he thought? " You did fine Elliot." she said sitting back down. Alice grinned oh how she felt the urge to hug them both but didn't instead she let the silence fill the table as everyone went back to eating their meal.


	10. Carrots Careful Planning

After dinner Elliot offered to help Mira clean up taking all the dishes into the kitchen. He was washing dishes as she dried them he was happy but still in shock she kissed in front of the others."You ok Elliot?" Mira asked. "Yeah I'm ok I'm still shock you did that." he said with light smile. "I feel like what I had said earlier might've pushed you." "what?No well...maybe...I don't know." Mira said a bit turned looking at her rather unsure of himself he had hoped it wasn't what he said that made her want to do that but it still made him glad that she did."I guess I felt bad that you wanted to be open and it didn't seem fair for me to wanting to hide it just because I was worried." Mira said. He sighed lightly looking at the soapy dish water when he got an idea. He started to scoop up some suds." Mira" He said. She turned her head looking at him as he clapped his hands together covering them both in suds as well as the dried dishes. They both started to laugh quietly by his actions trying not to draw attention to the kitchen. It was fun so Mira decided to reach over doing the same scooping up some suds and clapping her hands carfefully covering them even more. Elliot smiled rubbing the suds from under his nose laughing.

From outside the kitchen there laughing had drawn the attention of some on-lookers preferably Alice Dee and Dum." They're so cute" Alice said quietly watching their little suds fall out."I feel like I'm intruding but I can't stop watching." Dee and Dum looked at each other and then at Alice snickering lightly. "That means Big Sis is becoming a creeper." said Dee. " She's becoming a peeper." said Dum. Alice's cheeks flushed red as she bopped both the boys on the head carefully notto get caught." I am not" she said quietly yet angrily "and what does that make of you two huh?" The twins looked at each other than over at Alice both grinning ear to ear." it's different we were wanting to embarrass him a bit more by telling lil sis Mira stories." they said in unison. Alice thought to herself for a bit was it mean if she thought it would be cute seeing the reaction of the two or was it more mean that she was wanting to see those cute bunny ears rattle hmmmm it was a tough call. "Can we Big sis?" "Can we?" said Dum followed by Dee. Against her needs to see the ears twitch and wriggle she shook her head." No we shouldn't at least not right now it would be mean...and we actually should probably leave them so we don't get caught though I know Elliot would get over it I think Mira wouldn't be able to recover." Alice said concerned strictly for Mira's sake.

Alice turned away quietly leaving the area the twins pouting but nodded and followed behind Alice." we'll get him tomorrow" " yeah we'll tell Lil sis Mira all sorts of stories." said the twins. Alice had a nervous smile feeling the dread that was bound to follow from it if they told Mira everything about Elliot, though he would probably be too embarrassed to reactor maybe he would."You should probably not tell her everything just the funny stories." Alice said glancing back at the twins." But everything the newbie hare does is funny." they said in unison Alice giving a loud drawed out sigh. Back at the kitchen both Mira and Elliot was cover in suds, Elliot taking a second staring at the door he felt like they were being watch but wasn't sure."Is everything ok Elliot?" Mira asked. Elliot smiled looking at Mira with suds covering her face he chuckled she looked so cute and the suds almost blended in with her hair." Yeah it's fine." he said casually. He grinned leaning towards Mira his hands cupping her cheeks his thumbs lightly rubbing her ears pressing his forehead to hers just like when they first kiss. "Elliot?" Mira asked nervously. He slowly nuzzled his nose to hers lightly comforting her the suds tickling Mira's nose she couldn't help but giggle a bit before he lifted her head up slightly more kissing her suds covered lips.

* * *

The time had arrived for Mira's and Elliot's second date and Mira was all but ready, once word got out they were going out again Alice insisted on helping Mira find the perfect outfit. Alice had went all the way to heart castle to grab some clothes Vivaldi had bought for her which was fun experience trying to get by Peter and the other...but mostly Peter. Even though she would only wear the one outfit she arrived in that didn't mean she didn't appreciate Vivaldi's taste." Hmmmmmm" she said staring at a lay out of clothes on Mira's bed." I think purple is a good color to go with". "I don't mind purple is actually my favorite color." Mira said staring at all the dresses amazed they weren't just typical everday they were high class and odd design definitely out of her comfort zone." Excellent!" Alice shouted bound and determined to make Mira absolutely perfect for her date. Though Alice ah only been with her teacher that didn't stop her from wanting to help Mira perhaps Vivladi's need to dress cute things up was rubbing off on her either way she was having fun."Ok so purple dress it is and maybe some black sandals or should it be white...purple and white do seemed to go better." Alice slowly started to mumble debating against herself on what Mira should wear. Mira couldn't help but feel special and giddy that Alice was trying so hard to dress her up. "I got it!" Alice spoke completely confident in her idea.

Elliot was waiting out by the gate to his surprise and dread the twins were actually at there post. He found it as suspicious." Why haven't you brats ditched yet?" he asked. "We have to work." said Dee "Other wise we won't get paid." replied Dum. Elliot's suspicions deepen staring at the two they had to have something plan they just had to ,but he couldn't tell what it was."Neh Brother don't you think it would be funny if their date got rained on?" Dum asked smirking at his brother. Dee giggled and nodded." Or if chicky-rabbit fell and died." " Don't even joke like that you little bastards" Elliot snapped completely enraged at the two..."Dee! Dum! don't be making him upset otherwise it'll ruin the atmosphere of the date."Alice said walking and up to the three."Awe but Big Sis we don't think it's fair Elliot get a break so soon after coming back." "That's right he can take his break after he's dead." Alice sighed wearily shaking her head I'm just gonna ignore that one completely she thought to herself. She looked over to Elliot his ears gave a light twitch as she smiled." I hope you have something good planned cause Mira is ready to go." she said enthusiastically ."Miiiiira." she called out.

Mira peeked out the door waith her ear dangling over her mouth and nose hiding her flushed cheeks. Alice grinneded eagerly gesturing Mira to come on out but she was being so timid both her and Elliot thought it was slowly slid out the door wearing a dark purple spaghetti strapped sundress with floral and vine white accent around the bottom part of the dress thrown together with brown 2 inch wide heels sandals. Alice held back a squeal of delight she even went as far as fixing Mira's hair but nothing fancy just a simple ponytail but it tied it all together." Isn't she sooooo cute I was actually worried cause she was a bit taller than me but it wasn't much in fact I think she looks a lot better in them then me." "Lil sis looks so cute right" Dee said looking at Dum."right neh Lil sis Mira you should dump the idiot hare and come play with us." Mira quickly shook her head and giggled." Thank you but no I couldn't do that to Elliot." Elliot smiled and blushed lightly turning his head to the twins and then smirking it was his win."Enough chit chat you two get going" Alice said happily being impatient."

Elliot nodded reaching out grabbing Mira's hand." Let's go" he said eagerly leading Mira out the gate and into the forest smiling."The best part won't happen til evening and night so how about we go visit your friends at the cafe and shop a little." Elliot asked finally letting Mira's hand go turning to her." or did you have anything plan?" " N-no I'm ok " she said smiling brightly." I'm along for the journey." Elliot grinned kissing her forehead lightly." Then let's go visit your friends." He said. Mira skipped up next to him walking beside him she was excited and anxious to see everyone ,but she hoped they wouldn't barrage her with questions. "Are you worried they might ask you a bunch of questions?" Elliot asked looking at Mira he could tell by her nervous and worried expression that was what she was thinking about. She nodded lightly the question themselves would be simple enough there would just be so many." We're dating obviously we've kissed twice on the lips once on the cheek hugged multiple times and are still moving at a steady pace no rush or pressure." Elliot said looking at the flushed Mira there was no one around but he was so openly direct.

When they arrived in town the went directly to the cafe', Mira was walking behind Elliot an idea he thought of to surprise her former co-workers."Ah long time no see welcome back." said the maid. " How are things?" He asked nodding to the maid."Things are fine we're really surprised when Mira quit ,but just as surprising business has stayed the same." "That's good hopefully you all aren't busy for us." He said stepping aside."Mira! " the maid shouted happily tackling her in a hug."It's been forever how are you?" She giggled lightly hugging the maid in return."I'm good I miss you guys so everything's going ok." "yes of course now come on you two grab a seat ."Elliot moved to the side letting Mira go first the other maids greeting her hugging her and so on. They took a seat by the kitchen door looking through the menu."That went well" he snickered. "I'm glad that they're still doing well." He sat the menu down recalling how the maid mentioned that Mira quit. "Did Blood make you quit?"

Mira lower her head and frowned though it wasn't anything to be depressed about it was just the way he did it." He just wanted to me to make things right I admit his method was terrifying and he threaten me but-."I'm glad..." Elliot said bluntly."As you said his methods are well different but he's caring and I'm glad, even though you could've just ran he wouldn't have followed you he's like that." Mira stared a Elliot just shocked by Elliots jump to call Blood a caring guy but she wasn't going to oppose the thought maybe it was him being nice...maybe."In a way it was like you accepted his challenge to be with me I know that sounds stupid but I am happy on what you decided." "You're right that sounds...weird." Mira said but she was enjoying herself and everyone at the mansion was surprisingly nice when she arrived. After some time the maid walked out carrying a small platter of plates for the two."here we go you two." "Ah we haven't order." Mira said. The maid smiled chuckling lightly setting the plates down." You don't have to I know the both of you like the back of my hand." she said "Lemon cobbler with lemon sherbet for Mira and Carrot cake, carrot muffins, sweet carrot pie and a slice of sweet carrot roll for Elliot." "and what if I wanted something else?" Elliot asked though already impressed by the maid choices." I have Mira's recipe for carrot cookies and cupcakes in the oven as we speak. "Ok I'm impressed." Elliot said cutting into the snickered taking a bite of her own treat the maid victoriously strolling into the kitchen

* * *

oh wow ch.10 lol . I'm quite amazed with myself thank you all for reading Carrots and Lemons also it's kinda hard for me to keep thinking of title with the word Carrot and Lemon so here on out the titles will be "normal" but it's temporary I write before having a title ready haha


	11. Carrot with Lemons go to the Park

Evening came and Elliot and Mira had finished with their visit at the cafe Mira blushing like mad at Elliot's blunt honesty. When the cafe had settled to where all the maids could visit they asked all sort of questions including the ones that made Mira so embarrassed she regretted going to the cafe and Elliot was so honest with them it was even more embarrassing and he even kissed her cheek a few time making the maids squeal in joy. "I can't believe you did that" Mira said still over come by embarrassment. He laughed childishly walking behind Mira he couldn't help it she was so cute when she was flustered and he wanted to flaunt her so bad to others. " I'm sorry Mira" he said still proud that he did it. "By the way do you know where we're going?" Elliot asked since Mira was "leading". She stopped and turned around looking down blushing more shaking her head." N-no" she said quietly.

"Good" Elliot said happily as he walked past her leading the rest of the way through the forest. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Elliot's choice of destination he smiled with Mira right beside him." I hope you like roller coasters" he said excitedly. They were standing outside the gates leading into the amusement park and with the time change being evening the rides and stalls were lit up making the park even more vibrant and colorful then during the day. He grabbed Mira's hand smiling to her as he led Mira into the park." Well I'll be" said the park owner Gowland staring at Elliot and his guest he smiled widely walking over to the two." You know I thought you were pulling my leg when you said you would be bringing a friend March but you didn't say a date." he said happily. He turned to look at Mira who nodded shyly meeting the new role holder. " Don't be shy pumpkin I'm not at all scary like that Hatter." Elliot's brow twitched at Gowland's insult to Blood but stayed calm so there wouldn't be a fall out not today he'll get him later.

Gowland looked to Elliot reaching into his pocket pulling special passes for the rides." You two have some fun we have all sort of events going on even a little music fest done by yours truly." Elliot smiled nervously taking the passes from him and then grabbing Mira wrists." Sounds...good...we'll have to check that out...much later." He said before briskly walking away from Gowland towing Mira behind him. He stopped after losing site of Gowland in the crowd handing Mira her pass. "What would you like to try first?" he asked. Mira looked around she was thrilled enough just being in a amusement park there wasn't one in Diamond so this was all new to her. The sounds of other faceless chattering amongst each other and seeing kids run by with balloons was good plenty. " You pick." she said distracted by the hustle and bustle already she was having fun.

Elliot nodded leading Mira to the line for a roller coaster, he had never been on one himself but it looked fun and the tracks were orange the color of carrots go figure. Like a kid he bounced eagerly the line shortening more and more. Mira stopped herself from giggling at Elliot's child like manner maybe the amusement park was something he always wanted to do but didn't want to be by himself maybe it didn't matter to her if that was the case. They reached the front of the line Elliot leaning against the barred gate seeing the on coming chain of carts. "Where do you want to sit at Mira?" he asked "I'm not sure." she said . A faceless who was standing behind them over heard leaning toward the couple." The front or the back carts are the best choice." He said. "then how about the front?" he said looking at Mira. She nodded with a soft giggled as the gate opened letting them through he grabbed Mira rushing to the front of cart letting Mira slide in first then himself.

After everyone was situated and the operator had checked everyone's seat belts and bars that held them down he went to his podium hitting the start button." Enjoy~" he said as the ride took off with a starting jerk the sound of the hydraulics letting go with a hiss startlingMira. Elliot seemed rather excited hanging on to the handles of his seat belt eyes on the tracks in front of them, Mira...not so much. The coaster slowly began to climb up along trail everyone behind them already hollering in excitement, Elliot chuckling to himself waiting to reach the top. Her clock couldn't pick up but Mira was having terrible anxiety build up she closed her eyes feeling bad that she was showing fear on their first ride together un-aware that it was common for anyone to be anxious riding a roller coaster for the first time and seeing everything before the others behind you only added more anxiety.

The chain of carts stopped at the top of the drop pausing for dramatic build up but it gave Elliot just enough time to notice Mira shaking in her seat hands clenched tightly around the bar turning her already white knuckles even whiter. He smile and reached over placing his hand over hers. " It'll be ok" Elliot assured her. Mira kept her eyes closed but nodded the loud hiss if the hydraulics giving away and a large clank sound letting the coast plummet down on along the tracks. The other faceless in the cart screamed waving their hands in excitement as Elliot did a bit of yelling of his own first time on a roller coaster for him was pretty eventful for him. When it was time for the coaster to hit the first of many loops the sensation of being upside Mira spooked Mira more as she flipped her hand over while still being covered by Elliot's hand gripping his hand tightly. Elliot smiled but felt concerned for Mira maybe he should've started off with something a bit more paced so she could warm up the rush a roller coaster had to give.

The ride came to an end and the bars lifted as Elliot unbuckled his seat belt with one hand the other currently losing feeling from Mira's grip. "It's over Mira" he said softly hoping she'll calm down now. Mira nodded letting go of Elliot's hand and removing her seat belt. She stood up with a slight stumble feeling like she couldn't move. Elliot waited leaving his hand out for to grab which she did and led her out of the cart. He smiled sincerely his ears slightly drooped from his poor first choice in ride." I guess we should've started with something not as hectic." He said. "S-sorry." Mira said slightly upset that she was too scared to enjoy the ride. "It's ok let's go find another ride I'll let you pick one this time kay". She nodded following Elliot out the exist of the ride heading to the center of the amusement park. Mira looked around this time looking at all the rides carefully. "Is that ok?" she asked pointing to a merry-go-round. Elliot paused for a second starring at the right and couldn't help but bust out in a laugh it surprised Mira wondering why he was laughing." no good?" she said a bit hurt.

Elliot shook his walking over to the line he could almost feel a tear form in his eyes on how funny it was. "no it's perfect" he said trying to catch his breath. Mira tilted her head slightly still confused by Elliot burst of laughter. "I'll tell you later" he said waiting in line. They waited in line patiently Mira standing next to Elliot when he heard a familiar voice." woah this is new the March Hare is actually playing around" Elliot turned around his eyes going directly up to the roof of a ticket booth where Boris was lounging grinning happily. "I think the twins are starting to rub off on you hare if you're ditching." he said jumping down from the ticket booth. Elliot scowled a bit at Boris as he approached him his tail swishing playfully."Juuuust kidding I heard from the old man you were here on a date." He said looking directly at Mira and even leaning down to her eye level. "This her?" Elliot threw his arm in between Boris and Mira glaring at him." Stay away from her cat." he said coldly. Boris grinned much like the cat that he was pulling away rubbing his arms mocking Elliot's coldness." brrrr that's cold man" he chuckled. " I just wanted to meet her that's all."

"Then leave" Elliot said growing agitated. "I will here in a second" Boris said looking at Mira. He grasped his chin examining her curiously then nodded." Yep you're just as Alice told me" he said. He turned away stretching his hands over his head giving a big stretch leaving Mira and Elliot confused." He's as bad as those bratty twins." Elliot said. "He didn't seem all that bad" Mira said looking past Elliot." Ah the lines moved with out us." she said a bit surprised on how others were so use to the tension in the conflict and they just played it off. "Let's go" Mira said tugging lightly on Elliot's sleeve. Elliot shrugged the cat's encounter off following Mira to the gate. They got on the merry-go-round Mira pulling herself up on one of the prancing style horses. Elliot taking a seat on a benched seat beside her as the ride started up. Mira smiling with the slow steady rhythm of the ride much better than a roller coaster.

After that all their excitement from the rides made the time fly by faster as the time changed to night. Elliot was currently in the midst of recovering from the spinning tea cup ride back hunched head between his legs green in the face oh yeah anyone could tell he spun too fast or a more logical explanation was that he thought that chugging carrot juice before hand would be a good idea. Mira chuckled lightly rubbing his back with a worried smile. "You gonna be ok?" she asked. He nodded his head carefully ."Y-yeah." he replied weakly. "Should we head home?" Mira asked pulling her hand back." No I'm fine." he said standing up finally collecting himself. "We still have a few more rides left shall we go?". Mira nodded standing up following Elliot again. He lead her to the most colorful ride in the park the Ferris wheel.

Mira leaned her head back scaling the large ride with flashing neon light. "ready?" Elliot said offering his hand to her. Mira smile softly taking his hand heading for the rider luckily the line wasn't that long so they didn't have to wait to get a cabin Elliot went in first this time then Mira as the operator closed the door starting the ride up. Mira stared out from the bars of the cabin like a child seeing Christmas lights for the first time the park was illuminated in bright colors that was slowly being concealed by the bottom of the Ferris wheel cabin. Elliot watched and couldn't help by crack a warm smile snickering at Mira's childish innocence like she did with him and the roller coaster. She smiled turning to Elliot as the Ferris wheel stopped leaving their cabin hanging at the very top. "It's so pretty" she said softly admiring the view. Unfortunately from that height their cabin was the target for the night wind that blew Mira shudder lightly wrapping her arms around herself.

Elliot spared no time reaching his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. A light shade of pink covering Mira's face though they were alone it was the gesture itself that did it. She couldn't help but laying her head against his chest smiling softly to herself he was so warm and soft, her eyes staring out past the cabin seeing all of Wonderland the stars mainly in the sky she was happy and for some reason and un-expectantly sadden at the same time it reminded her of her home back in Diamond why did the sky and forest have to look so alike. Mira slid her hand over to Elliot holding it tightly which sent up a red flag to him. He stared at the top of her head for a second, instantly he could tell that she wasn't scared of the ride or cold so it had to be that she was thinking of something else making her worry. With his half smile he held her hand just as tightly as she did resting his cheek against the top of her head before lightly nuzzling into her soft white ear placing a light kiss trying to be comforting as the ride slowly begun to descend.

* * *

sorry it's been a bit since I updated I don't want to say that I was busy but for some reason I've just been distracted by random thought and spurs but I made it back


End file.
